1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double-sided adhesive tape dispenser available for diverse widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tape appliance includes a shell 1, a hood 2 covered on the shell 1, a first fixing shaft 3 and a second fixing shaft 4 respectively mounted with a driving gear 5 and a recycling gear 6 engaging with each other. In addition, a tape disk 7 is pivotally positioned on the driving gear 5 and a recycling wheel 8 is pivotally set on the recycling gear 6. Positioned at the front of the shell 1 is a tape-dispensing base 9 used to move the tape placed on the tape disk 7 so that a separable paper is then wound around the recycling wheel 8.
While the conventional adhesive tape dispenser can be operated to keep an object adhered with the adhesive tape to fix it, it can only be restrictively installed with a certain width of the tape coil 7, unavailable for tapes of different widths unless using another adhesive tape dispenser. So, it is very inconvenient for a user; moreover, it steps up cost, too.